Channel TST ROBLOX Games
From December 2008 onwards, the Jonateer of Channel TST produced games on Roblox. In late 2011, some of these games and places were integrated into Channel TST and became part of their content. This article highlights these games and places, with links to seperate articles on the larger games. On 4th May 2013, following a site update the previous day, the place slots for all TST games were lost, apart from Cars 2. When Roblox reconsidered their decision, four place slots were restored: these were taken by Red Dwarf, Robloxia Robot Wars TESTING, R&TR and a new place showcasing miniatures, costumes and props built for Red Dwarf and the series Blue Dwarf. When Robloxia Robot Wars was broken some months later, it was swapped out for new 2014 game Chaps. Rustbucket 3.0 As the title suggests, the main place on the Jonateer account has had three incarnations since first being launched in early 2009. While the first incarnation was crudely built in a 'walkaround Roblox Studio', the second incarnation saw improvements to the overall gameplay experience, and on 23rd October 2010 saw an increase in visits by almost 10,000 overnight. Since then, the second incarnation has moved onto a seperate place, and is steadily increasing in visits. Meanwhile, 3.0 has taken the 20,000+ slot on the first page of places and continues to increase gradually in popularity. However, it is possible that the places may be swapped once again to preserve the popularity of V2. In May 2013, the BC scandal saw all places but Rustbucket 3.0 deactivated. This was swapped with Cars 2, and Rustbucket has since then been closed to the public. Robloxia Robot Wars TESTING Formerly one of the most popular TST games and, at its peak, the most frequently-updated, Robloxia Robot Wars TESTING is an oversized arena where players can buy and drive robots. The game is better known by players as 'Unlucky For Some', as for the last few months it has not been updated and has remained with the name (UNLUCKY FOR SOME) since the addition of 13 Black. In mid-to-late 2010, plans were made to hold and film a competition at this place, and even entries into the competition were made. A rota of hosts and referees was compiled - most of these hosts and referees would go on to compete in TST Robot Wars - for the competition. By the beginning of 2010, however, these plans had evolved into The First Roblox War, and updates on the place were infrequent. The place retains its popularity, however, but has never since reached such a high popularity as 2010. Between August 2010 and April 2011, Jon would take screenshots of different incidents in the game, such as first times OOTA, glitches and House Robot failures. For several months, the place was under the guise of "(Modernisation)", having been updated to feature a script similar to Cars 2, but was abandoned in favour of the original. Following the BC place scandal, the place was deactivated but was reopened on a different profile, later to be brought back as one of the four restored place slots. An update concerning HopperBins broke most of the game's functionality and made it practically unplayable; rather than trawl through the game fixing every tool, the game was closed again. The game may be added to the Museum universe with fixed scripts in 2015. Channel TST Studios Main Article: ''Channel TST Studios In late 2011, plans were made for many Roblox panel shows. By 2012, all but one of these planned shows were cancelled. In 2012, the A Simple Premise set was added, but filming never happened. Last Of The Summer Wine ''Main Article: ''Last of The Summer Wine, On Roblox A very simple model of Holmfirth, West Yorkshire was made in Roblox and put onto the Jonateer account in late 2010. After ''BritBlox Autumn Rally 2011 was cancelled, plans were made for a Roblox adaptation of Last of The Summer Wine, and the place came under Channel TST. However, by 2012 no development had been made with LOTSW,OR and the project was postponed; the place however has been open to the public ever since first being launched until the BC place scandal. At some point after this, the place title became Deleted, presumably as it featured the word 'Wine'; for a similar reason, the beer tool seen at the place had to be called 'Pub Beverage' as 'Beer' was filtered by Roblox Studio. Pixar Cars 2: The Roblox Game Still the most played TST game with regular servers despite the lack of updates and broken scripts, the Cars 2 game takes a different approach to the Rustbucket game in terms of gameplay, with a proper rota for gameplay and the most complex scripting of any TST game. The Cars 2 game is the second TST game to hit the front page, doing so in September 2012 and clocking in almost 20,000 additional visits in the process. The following month it overtook the Rustbucket as the most frequently visited TST game. Channel TST Autumn Ident Comp Place Main Article: ''BritBlox Autumn Rally 2011 In Autumn 2011, TST made plans to change their idents and give them a racing theme. The idents were intended to come from a video called ''BritBlox Autumn Rally 2011; however, other projects put this video out of production and the project was abandoned. The place remained open to the public until the BC place scandal. TST Robot Wars Arenas Main Article: ''Roblox Robot Wars Arena The Second Roblox War arena, the last surviving of the two TST Roblox Robot Wars arenas is left open to the public, but its future is uncertain. It remained open on Jonateer until the BC place scandal, and remains open on KerryNetwork to demonstrate the Global Robotic Combat Synthesiser V1.0. The First Roblox War arena, still set up for the Football Final, and the Robot Wars: League arena were added to the Museum universe in 2014 with plans to add iconic robots to displays. Red Dwarf ''Main Article: ''Red Dwarf ROBLOX Built originally as a test model and later used as part of the DBC production ''Red Dwarf Roblox, the JMC Ship 'Red Dwarf' place is a scaled down model of the Red Dwarf X model. Features include morphs for the characters (softlight holograms having the ability to pass through objects) and flyable crafts Starbug and Blue Midget. There have been two versions of the game so far, with the higher-quality second version since swapped back for the original due to negative reception. The Kerry Inn Main Article: ''The Kerry Inn The Kerry Inn started life as a 'pub-dungeon' based on the Decameron seen in David Bowie's music video ''The Next Day and eventually became both a response to the BC place scandal and also the final TST game on Roblox. This place is hosted on the account KerryInLatex. ChapsCategory:ProjectsCategory:Roblox ''Main Article: ''Chaps Chaps is intended to be the final TST game on Roblox after The Kerry Inn continued to grow in popularity. The game is based in part on the Worms series albeit played on a tiled map like a board game.